Chaos Bakugan
Chaos Bakugans are Mag Mel's servants in Mechtanium Surge. They are born from eggs inside the same dimension as Mag Mel's prison and can brainwash other Brawlers. They are used to give Chaos Energy from brawling to help Mag Mel and Razenoid get free from their prison. They share a link or bond with Mag Mel and Razenoid. Recently an army of Chaos Bakugan invaded Interspace. Typical mass of Chaos Bakugans contains of Subterra Iron Dragonoids, Darkus Cyclone Percivals, and Ventus Flash Ingrams. Characteristics The most distinctive feature of the Chaos Bakugan is they all have Razenoid's face on their chests. Unlike normal Bakugan, which turn back into spheres when defeated, Chaos Bakugan simply fade away. It's possible they are mindless considering how Spectra Phantom describes them. Some of the Pyrus Chaos Bakugan have a black and maroon color like Helios in season 2. Each of them also have a slightly different head with a horn at the nose tip instead of that of a regular Chaos Bakugan. Their weakness is the horns, though. They may be the elite forces of Chaos Bakugan and are more powerful, smarter and faster than the average Chaos Bakugan. Known Bakugan *Cyclone Percival *Flash Ingram *Iron Dragonoid Trivia *The Chaos Bakugan have a different appearance from that they have in Bakugan Dimensions. *At least one of all the groups of Chaos Bakugan shown has been only Darkus. *So far all of the Chaos Bakugan are variations of the Resistance Bakugan. The difference is that they have darker color and a dragon-like form. The only ones not shown yet are Mira's Wilda, Baron's Nemus and Marucho's Elfin. Flare Wilda and Mutant Elfin could be the Chaos Bakugan variations of Mira's Wilda and Marucho's Elfin, assuming the rest are based of the original resistance members (Dan Kuso, Shun Kazami, Mira Clay, Ace Grit, Marucho Marukura and Baron Leltoy). However, even if that is so, the question remains as to what variation of Baron's Nemus would be a Chaos Bakugan. *It might be possible that Mag Mel is using Dan's memories to create the Chaos Bakugan and since Ace's Percival and Shun's Ingram are in his memories (as are Dragonoid (Drago) his own Guardian, Mira's Wilda and Marucho's Elfin as well as Baron's Nemus), he is basing his Chaos Bakugan on that, even though these variations of them were never seen in Bakugan: New Vestroia. *It's revealed that Dan and Drago can also create Bakugan since Mag Mel and Razenoid absorbed their powers. *All the Chaos Bakugan have been seen in all 6 Attributes. Gallery Anime Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 2 2 360p 1 0036.jpg|Pyrus Cyclone Percival in Sphere mode Cype2ms5.JPG|Pyrus Cyclone Percival in real mode Hccms5.JPG|Haos Cyclone Percival in Sphere mode Cypems5.JPG|Haos Cyclone Percival in real mode Cype3ms5.JPG|Pyrus, Darkus and Haos Cyclone Percival in real mode Hammermor.png D flash.png|Darkus Flash Ingram in real mode Evildragoendms9.JPG|Darkus Iron Dragonoid in real mode ChaosBakugan1.jpg|Haos Iron Dragonoid in real mode ChaosBakugan2.jpg|Pyrus Iron Dragonoid in real mode Flas.png Flash ingrams 3 attributes.png Flashes getting hit.png New Nano.PNG Evildragothundertailms9.JPG Iron drago using OSMA.png MOREELEMENTS.PNG ChaosBakugan3.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 2 2 1 0006.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 1 2 1 0001.jpg Chaos bakugan.jpg Combat.PNG Cyclone Percival 1.png Cyclone percival 2.png Cyclone Percival 3.png Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 1 2 1 0001.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 2 2 1 0006.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 1 2 1 0001.jpg Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan Species Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Chaos Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Team Sellon Category:Team Anubias Category:Bakugan